


Bonding

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Robin's romantic night seems to be interrupted when their daughters get caught spying on them, but soon the time-displaced girls find their punishment for voyeurism to be less severe than expected. Commissioned fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

Robin found quite a few benefits to his children's presence through time and space, Morgan and Severa both fully grown and only a few years younger than he and his wife Cordelia. While the couple was overjoyed to see the beautiful, intelligent women their daughters would one day grow up to be, they weren't ready to raise children, but skipped right past that stage and into spending family time together with the two adults, which seemed to take on a strange tone given the relative closeness in age, but came out to be enjoyable all the same. He could make right what his daughters had lost in their time, learning everything their shrewd father could teach them about tactics, swordplay, and magic. 

But, while it certainly wasn't very fatherly of him, Robin's favorite part of this unconventional fatherhood was that there were no screaming babies to disturb long nights of incredibly vigorous lovemaking. Robin and Cordelia were young, constantly fighting incredibly dangerous hordes, and their chosen method of venting all that mortality and fear was to spend their nights in each others' embrace, two physical specimens giving their all to incredible sex nearly every chance they could. No babies meant no interruptions, no screaming in the night that didn't belong to the writhing redhead sitting in his lap.

Cordelia danced atop his cock, riding her husband with all the flame and vigor of young love. Her hands braced against his chest, which though he hid it under his heavy coat had some rather nice definition to it for someone who split his focus between sword and spell as much as he did. Her fingers ran along the muscles there as she moved, head tossed back, scarlet hair cascading down and swaying after her. With her head tipped up, she made little attempt to be bashful, shamelessly moaning as she let the intense pleasure of her husband's cock deep in her slick pussy drive her up the wall.

From where Robin was, lying beneath her, she looked like a goddess, her gorgeous, lean body writhing with absolute grace every which way, breasts small but nonetheless heaving in a way that seemed a treat for his eyes. His hands held onto her soft thighs as they squeezed his hips, kneading and caressing the warm flesh there as he met her motions with steady upward thrusts, driving his cock again and again into the dripping heat that no sensation on earth could ever match. When he was with Cordelia, all the pressures of running an army and trying to win the war seemed distant and like they would all turn out okay.

So engrossed in each other, the loving couple was clueless to the voyeurs knelt just outside their bedroom door. It had begun with Morgan, shamelessly fingering herself as she performed the nightly ritual of watching her parents through a crack in the doorway, seeing absolutely nothing strange about finding her parents attractive or getting off to their passionate lovemaking. She'd been there every night for a week and a half, curiosity and arousal getting the better of her with her lavender nightgown hitched up and her hand in her panties. She couldn't help if her parents' sex was loud enough to wake her in the next room, or if they looked too incredible in the act for a girl's response to be anything other than voyeurism.

For the first night though, Severa was there with her. Morgan had told her about what she'd been doing, and with much more sense of guilt the elder sister agreed to join her in her peeping that night to see what all the fuss was about. Unlike the year-younger girl beside her, Severa was much more torn about this, even if she was rubbing the increasingly damp front of her panties to the sight all the same. It seemed wrong, and while in that wrongness she found something more arousing than she was comfortable with, it was a harder sell to match the eagerness with which Morgan approached the whole thing. She bit her tongue and reluctantly took the plunge into quiet, secret depravity alongside her sister.

The loving couple had changed positions, Cordelia now on her back, one leg pulled up and over Robin's shoulder as he straddled the other limb and fucked her relentlessly. Her head was pressed hard enough into the bed to raise her shoulders up, and the only thing muting her intense cries of pleasure was her husband's fingers, two digits sank into her mouth that she gladly sucked on amid muffled moans, her own hands kneading her breasts as she worked through the pleasure. Neither of them were content with keeping to one position even long enough to get off, moving around and taking every possible act they could in their lust, vigorous and physical and leaving them drained and exhausted when the night was over, breathless and happy in each others' arms.

And they were certainly close to that, growing louder and more frantic, even the focused tactician's steadiness faltering as his knees weakened and his cock throbbed more steadily within the wet, clenching walls of his wife's vagina. Cordelia was gripping at bedding, the usually reserved Pegasus knight growing into a completely different beast as her impending release drew nearer. Her sucking became less principled, lips parting for lots of ragged moans as she sloppily lapped at the digits, closing her lips around them more frantically to resume the suction. Though she hid it well, the humble hero turned into something of a beast in the bedroom, needy and lusty in ways that surprised Robin their first time together, but which he had never once complained about.

Hitting their peak at the same time, their volume reached its apex, Robin grunting and shuddering as his hips bucked forward desperately, his wife's slick inner walls clenching down hungrily on his cock, milking his thick seed right out of him. It flooded her with intense warmth, making her moan and writhe passionately as her own orgasm struck, soaking the bed beneath her with the rush of quim that followed. They got desperately fast for a moment, then eased back down into something slower, shuddering become coming to a standstill, Robin remaining buried in his wife as they took a moment to rest. He tried to withdraw his fingers, but she refused, grabbing his wrist and keeping them in there.

Biting her lip, the younger sibling's eyes focused on the way the fingers had pumped in and out of Cordelia mouth. “I wish Father would do that to me,” she whispered, a lusty rumble beneath her breath as her slender, dexterous digits worked her over deeper and quicker, even rolling her hips a little to meet her pushes, regardless of Severa beside her growing increasingly frustrated at the frantic pace with which she masturbated right beside her.

Frustration that at least conveniently covered up how much of a turn-on her moaning little sister grinding against her side was. “Be quiet,” she hissed. “They'll hear us!” Lacking any and all self-awareness, her whisper was significantly louder than Morgan's, enough that even the amorous, absorbed-in-each-other couple heard it, the thrusts stopping dead as eyes turned toward the door, which had opened considerably more than a crack to allow both girls a chance to watch. “Shit!” Severa whispered, trying to lean away from it.

“Girls?” Robin asked, withdrawing his fingers and his cock from his wife, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it loosely around his lower body. Cordelia whined and squirmed a little, disappointed in the interruption but doing little to grant herself any modesty. “We know you're there, come out.”

Morgan and Severa's heads hung low as they opened the bathroom door, Morgan's hand out of her panties but her nightgown caught beneath the band, making it rather obvious what she was doing. Severa's stealthier approach had only done so much to grant her cover, given that her white panties had a large damp spot on the front that clung to her puffy pussy lips, the redhead silently cursing the low-cut tops she wore to bed.

“Come here,” Cordelia said, sitting upright and patting the side of the bed. Her voice was a strange middle ground between scolding and curiosity. “And tell your father and I why you were spying on us.” She could see the wetness in their panties, knew what they were doing by the bright red in their cheeks, the shame in their lowered heads, and the glimmering wetness on their fingers.

Robin perked an eyebrow at his wife's candor, but said nothing, nodding and scooting over to give them space, curious as to why Cordelia wasn't covering up and what she had planned. Then came shame and embarrassment, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with his daughters, knowing exactly what they had been doing to the sight of he and Cordelia fucking. How long had they been there? And why was it an oddly arousing thought?

“It was Morgan's idea!” Severa shouted before she and her sister had even made it to the bed, selling her out immediately and trying to relieve herself of any responsibility, as if her masturbation wasn't equally as apparent, but she already knew from the looks both her parents shot her that they weren't buying her innocence, which prompted only a further, more shameful hang of her head as she sat gingerly on the edge of their bed. A bitter and muttered, “Sorry,” passed her lips.

Morgan echoed her sister's sentiment with her own, “Mother, Father, I'm really sorry,” though it felt much more genuine. “There's no excuse for what we did, and we shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that.” She felt that the best way to go was to completely ignore the burning between her legs. To not even mention it. Maybe they could all pretend that part didn't happen? Suddenly shame came flooding in for the redheaded tactician, who was given a dose of reality outside of her voyeuristic interest and incestuous fantasies.

“That's right, you shouldn't have,” Cordelia said, voice dipping into some curiously playful tones that drew a confused look from her husband. She slid off the bed, cum leaking down her thighs visibly as it mingled with her juices to create a sticky, pale white fluid, striding around to behind her daughters, hips swaying in a way that drew all three sets of eyes onto them and her glistening, quim-soaked thighs. “But I don't really know how to punish either of you for this, so I'll have to think on it for a moment.” Pressing against the backs of her lovely daughters, Cordelia's hands reached around them, slipping unchastely into their panties.

Both girls squirmed and yelped as they felt their mothers' fingertips run swiftly down their slits, eyes going wide as they looked to their father for explanation, but he was just as surprised by Cordelia's forwardness as they were. “Mother?” they asked almost in unison, looking over their shoulders to the Pegasus knight, with her wide smile as she dipped a single crooked digit into each of her time-displaced daughters.

“I think a good place to start,” she continued, “Would be to apologize to your father.” She stressed the word 'apologize' in an odd way, a shake of her eyebrows directed toward Robin. “Please Robin, show them what they should apologize to.”

It was a roundabout metaphor Robin was almost as embarrassed to admit he understood as he was by the entire situation, but doing as she advised, he pulled the blanket off, revealing his completely rigid cock, slick with his wife's juices, a single bread of translucent precum sitting at the tip. He swallowed nervously, giving a sheepish look toward everyone in the room as he skittered forward a little. He could feel the gaze on it, see the way Severa bit her lip and Morgan's eyes had widened. Both were staring at it far too long, and he turned off to the side and looked out at the midnight sky rather than accept what was coming.

Withdrawing her hands from her daughters' panties, Cordelia slipped the now wet and sticky fingers into the girls' mouths, which made Morgan moan and tilt her head back and excitement as her little curiosity was indulged without Cordelia's knowing it. “Now,” she said firmly, pulling the fingers out once they were sucked clean, getting her hands instead into the silken red hair both girls had inherited from her and easing them forward. “Show your father that you're sorry, and we'll have some family bonding time.”

As their heads were pushed forward and eased toward their father's cock, it was very obvious to them what this 'apology' entailed, and though both incredibly uncertain, there was eager, excited curiosity in both of them for what was coming. As bizarre as it was, it seemed the next logical step for them to go from masturbating to their parents' sex. As strange as it was.

Reaching forward, Morgan took the initiative, the more eager and shameless of the two, who had been wrestling for longer with feelings of attraction for both her parents and had somehow gotten into a position where she could act on them. She grabbed the base of Robin's thick, long shaft as her lips parted and she took the first few inches into her mouth, tongue lapping at it as she got a feel for the taste and warmth of it, adding some wet kisses to his length as she rocked her hand back and forth along his base.

Robin gasped and shuddered, head leaning back as the sinful thrill of his daughter's hot, wet mouth around his cock sent a shiver up his spine. “Ah, Morgan,” he moaned, shoulders rolling as his fingers replaced Cordelia's in her hair, holding tight onto it as she began to bob her head back and forth, all the droplets of saliva in her mouth and on his cock vibrating as she moaned. Her lips weren't pursed to a tight seal, but nonetheless dragged lovingly along his sensitive flesh, eyes wide and peering up to her dear father in a way that he couldn't look away from once he'd been caught by it.

Beneath the clear taste of her father's cock, Morgan's tongue lapped up the sweet, tart nectar of her mother, whose juices made the dick sticky as she pushed down deeper. The combination tasted better than she expected, better than it should have, and soon enough Robin's tip was easing its way into her throat as she sucked his entire length down, determined and eager. For what, she wasn't entirely sure. Was she hoping this would become a regular thing? Did she just want to make her father happy and make up for her snooping? It wasn't even clear to her, she just knew as her hand moved away and gripped his thigh, pressing a kiss to his base as she gagged a little on his cock, that she was doing a good job.

Cordelia was amazed by the eagerness and relative ease with which Morgan deepthroated her father, and soon enough the girls were rewarded with their mothers' fingers down their panties again, Morgan's muffled cries paling in comparison to Severa's, as she leaned her head against Robin's thigh and squirmed. “Please Mother, go deeper, it feels incredible!” she moaned in wanton need, losing her composure and her usual stuffy, snarky, bratty sheen as her arms wrapped around Robin's leg and she braced herself there, watching in fascination from the side at the way her sister sucked their father's entire formidable length down, not wanting to admit it vocally but definitely waiting for her turn. In the meantime, though, one of the arms wrapped around his leg had snuck its way between the two limbs, and was very gently teasing and fondling the heavy, swaying balls that would one day in the future bring life to the fiery redhead.

Few things were beyond Robin's comprehension, but this situation certainly seemed like it was. One daughter was deepthroating him with what had become worrisome ease, head bobbing quickly as she gave him a sloppy and energetic blowjob that he was too engrossed in to ponder where she picked up such skills, while the other nuzzled into his thigh with increasingly unfettered shamelessness, rubbing his nuts and joining Morgan in looking up at him with eyes far too innocent for what they were doing. Then there was Cordelia, slowly peeling the underwear off her darling daughters, giving their asses some hard squeezes before slipping her hands back between their legs, thighs clamping down hard as her fingers sank back into their dripping pussies. They were soaked and leaking, and they got that from her.

Pulling up at long last, Morgan panted heavily as she stared at her father's saliva-coated cock, throbbing and twitching in the cool autumn air as her hand gripped its base and she tilted it toward her sister. “It would be selfish of me if I didn't share,” she said, smiling as her head shifted downward, not entirely selfless in motivation as her eyes drifted to something else she wanted to put her mouth to work on. Sticking her tongue out and flat, she took a long, experimental lick at Robin's balls as Severa released them, earning a shudder, a rock of the tactician's hips, and some dribbling precum.

Licking up along the underside of her father's cock from base to tip, Severa caught the pre in her mouth, smiling as she savored the odd, salty taste and wrapped a hand around his base. “Is this all for me, daddy?” she purred, taking a different approach than Morgan. She didn't want to gag herself on his cock or go crazy and making a bit, saliva-covered mess of her face, so she focused only on half of his cock, kissing and licking and sucking across a much more manageable but still very enticing length of flesh. She could keep talking this way, moaning as she rocked back against Cordelia's hand, making a big show for her father as she jealously tried to soak in more attention than Morgan had received by engaging in a little dirty talk with him.

He kept up, sweat on his brow as Severa said such filthy things about him and about her and what she wanted him to do, her dirty talk coming in lurid bursts after suckling on his tip and slithering her tongue around his length, all the while keeping a nice, steady pump on his dick. It was all worsened by Morgan, who sucked needily on one of his balls, frantic and full of energy she directed at him. But then there was Cordelia, smiling in approval, encouraging and radiant, and soon enough he had his hands on both their heads, moaning more freely as he joined them in their debaucherous glee.

Once Severa had gotten a taste for dick, she and her sister eagerly shared their father, kneeling forward and having a grand time with this new fun. Morgan clasped her hand over Severa's as they stroked him together, sharing the kisses and licks along his length on her turn. On Morgan's turn, Severa got a rough handful of her sister's short red hair and roughly moved her head up and down along his cock, snickering as the put her little sister through the wringer by making her gag herself on their father's penis. Severa would sweet-talk her father, complimenting Morgan even as she roughed her up, but Robin's hips were bucking forward, head rolled back as he let go of all restrictions and enjoyed the sinful pleasure.

“I'm so close, girls,” Robin groaned, stroking their hair--which was almost most definitely their mother's in both colour and texture--as his hips continued to roll into the joint handjob and flurry of licks they were providing him.

All at once, the three redheads spoke up, voices overlapping.

“Just this once I'll let you cum all over my face, daddy.”

“You have my permission to finish wherever you would like, father.”

“Give the girls their first facial, honey!”

With threefold permission, Robin's hips bucked forward one last time, the tactician shuddering loudly as he came. “Naga forgive me!” Thick ropes of warm, potent semen splattered across Severa and Morgan's faces, which were pressed cheek-to-cheek in anticipation. Their steady, still-pumping grip on his cock let them move it back and forth, smearing streak after streak across their faces, his balls emptying all over them with a potent and heavy load. When he was done, and the last drops dripped down onto the bed, Robin sighed contently and fell back onto his ass, breathless.

“Good job, girls,” Cordelia said, congratulating her daughters as her husband recovered. Leaning forward, she took a blatant, heavy kiss from each of them, quickly devolving into a sloppy three-way mess of cum swapping that Robin couldn't pry his eyes from. “You've both done wonderful jobs at apologizing to your father, and I think you should be rewarded for that. Severa, please lie on top of your sister.”

Rather than gently ease Morgan down, Severa pounced on her, pinning the girl a year her junior to the bed, body pressed tight to hers as she fiercely kissed the girl. Her fingers ran through the short, uneven red hair as her more full body pressed down into Morgan's. Their fathers' cum was still on their faces and their tongues, adding a salty and lurid note to their sisterly makeout session, as if it needed one given the way Severa pulled her sister's legs up and began to grind their soaked slits together, moaning lustily atop her younger sibling.

From his position, Robin could see only his daughters' behinds, the squirming and frantic rubbing of their pussies against each other, and he knew what Cordelia wanted of him immediately. The lovely, kind mother sat beside her lovely daughters, stroking their hair and their cheeks, and his mind drifted to what the possibilities of what dirty thoughts she'd been hiding from him all this time, given her eagerness to plunge the strange, time travel-induced family headlong into an incestuous foursome. What else lay behind that smile?

The decision of which daughter to fuck first was not an easy one; he chose Morgan solely because of how Severa had pulled at her legs. “Pull up for a second, Severa,” Robin said softly, hands grabbing both girls' hips as he phrased it vaguely enough for her to cooperate without knowing she wasn't going to be first. Severa lifted, and her round, toned ass looked even better with some height on it. Hoping to placate her a little, his hand kneaded one of her firm and muscular cheeks as his cock slammed in one swift, reckless push into Morgan.

Severa's selfish whine of disappointment was quickly drowned out by Morgan's frantic cry of pleasure. “Father, yes! Oh gods, this is all I've ever wanted!” It would have been a moment-pausing sentiment were all four of them not far enough gone to stop caring; Robin was too absorbed by the manner in which his youngest daughter's velvet walls clung to his cock, which felt so good he didn't even feel the need to apologize for the sick thrill of it, choosing instead to feverishly fuck his younger daughter, give her a vigorous first time and leave her raw. Which, fortunately, was exactly what Morgan wanted.

“Hey, what about me?” Severa asked, snapping as she turned her head back to look over her shoulder to her father, fucking the energetic, bouncing pest beneath while leaving her prime piece of ass untouched. “You're not playing favorites are you, daddy?” She tried her best to walk the line between a bratty, demanding need for attention and the sort of sweet, suck-up daddy's girl act that she had previously used to get him to buy her things; sex was certainly new ground for this act, but it seemed perfectly logical a progression. Especially for how hot calling him 'daddy' over 'father' was getting her.

Robin drew her silence--or rather, her cooperation, because she was anything but silent--with fingers, shoved roughly into her dripping snatch, pumping quick and hard in the way he knew Severa was clearly going to enjoy. And she did, gasping and moaning as her head snapped back down and she seized her sister into another furious kiss, her neediness kept at bay. It kept her from complaining as he focused on Morgan, who was writhing and moaning just as bad as the girl atop her, rolling through the chaos eagerly along with her sister. And oh what a sight it was to behold, his daughters moaning and sloppily making out, frantically grinding together as he fucked and fingered them to new heights.

Cordelia certainly seemed to think so, rubbing her clit and biting her lip as she stroked their hair with her free hand, moving between them every few strokes, giving words of encouragement to all three of them. That she was proud of her daughters for doing so well and for the beautiful women they grew up into, and that Robin was doing a wonderful job at breaking the girls in, almost implying she wanted his to be something regular, although she very likely wanted nothing else. Filthy and debaucherous a sentiment, but Robin found himself wanting nothing else.

Morgan's legs reached forward, wrapping around Robin's waist as she pulled herself against him, wanting to feel him deep inside of her at all times. She was always closer to him to Severa was, given her chosen path as a tactician and even prowess in sword and spell, and on top of having spent the past week imaging him balls-deep inside of her, the hollowness she felt when his cock withdrew was simply unacceptable. “It's okay, you can go harder,” she pleaded. “I'm not fragile, I want this.” Her orgasm was brewing, better than anything she'd been able to give herself, and she wanted to feel this new world as soon as possible.

In the heat of the moment and all of its sick thrills, Robin's release was close too. His third of the night, but he showed no signs of slowing down, hammering his dear daughter's pussy as she screamed into Severa's lips. They came together, surprisingly, Morgan's tight pussy trying to milk Robin of his cum as he filled her up with a load just as potent as the one he'd deposited into Cordelia and left across her and Severa's face, balls clearly full enough to keep shooting massive loads at will. Morgan was nearly unintelligible, moaning and howling as she bucked and writhed, body on fire from the heavy weight of her orgasm.

“Thank you, Father,” she said breathlessly, smiling over her sister's shoulder toward him.

“You're welcome,” he said as he withdrew, cock still rigid and surprisingly ready to go again without a wait or a moment to catch his breath. Maybe it was the intensity of the moment, the need to give Severa what she wanted too. Maybe he'd finally just lost it and wanted to complete his hat trick of gorgeous redheads getting creampied.  
.  
Needy and bossy, Severa pressed her hips back, impaling herself on father's cock and moaning. She leaned back forward, kissing Morgan as Robin came with her, and it was all the confirmation he needed that Severa liked it rough and hard. So, rough and hard she got it, with him wasting no time in pounding her pretty pussy raw, hands on her hips with the intention of making her bratty cries into the hottest moans he'd ever heard; he knew she had it in her. Helping matters was how tight and wet she was, just like her mother and her sister, clinging to his cock and urging it to fill her up, which he had every intention of doing.

“I think Severa likes attention,” Morgan noted as her elder sister's head craned up, and she was quick to pepper her exposed neck with a flurry of kiss for it. “Mother, why don't you give her some attention, too? We can help Severa get off as a family!” The explosion Robin had induced in her was enough that she was fine taking a break, being slow and focusing on her sister's pleasure, her hands rubbing Severa's nipples as she kissed her all over.

“What a wonderful idea,” Cordelia said, smiling as she undid Severa's twintails and slid her fingers into the red hair she'd inherited from her. Adjusting her position on the bed, she pressed her cum-dripping folds against her daughter's tongue, and without even needing to be prompted, Severa began to eat her out vigorously, a loud and noisy approach to cunnilingus that let her get across to everyone how amazing it was, how much she did indeed love attention. Thrived on it. How for as wrong as it was, the undivided focus of her sister, mother, and father all trying to get her off was the greatest feeling in the world.

Robin's thrusts shook her body, pushed her forward whenever she pressed back, and the result of each push was that her lips were pressed harder against Cordelia's pussy. She licked and kissed and sucked all over, clumsy and having no idea how to properly eat a woman out, but what she lacked in technique she made up for in gusto and raw, dripping sexuality, edged on by Cordelia's likewise enjoyment of the pervading wrong-ness this induced, rolling her hips and grinding herself on her elder daughter's face. And then underneath it all, Morgan played her unsung part, using all the expert knowledge of her own body's pleasure zones in rubbing sensitive spots she didn't even know she had, one hand devoted to merely furiously rubbing against her clit to help edge her closer than anything else she could do.

Burying her face frantically into her mother's snatch, Severa's cries were loud enough to be undeterred by the barrier of flesh silencing them. She was loud and vulgar, howling and cussing. “Fuck me, daddy!” was the most noticeable and recurring of her cries, and the way she said it so pleadingly made it the hottest words Robin could conceive of. And so he did, fucking her as hard as he could, gripping her ass and her hips as Cordelia pulled on her hair and Morgan nibbled on her neck. This should not have been 'family time', but it was clear that they were an even less conventional family than it first seemed when the girls traveled back through time.

“Ah! Yes! I love you daddy! And mommy! And Morgan!” Severa's release hit her hard, and she'd never be able to get off with her fingers again as it came crashing down upon her. She gushed, squirting clear juices down onto the bed beneath her as her pussy clamped down, greediest of all in wanting her father's seed, and he couldn't help but oblige, joining her in her noise as he shouted, pumping his other daughter with another potent load, shuddering and weakening, whispering, “I love you too, baby,” before slipping back breathless onto the bed, leaving Severa to shudder desperately atop Morgan, moaning and writhing and pressing down to frantically scissor her sister as she continued lapping at her mother's clit.

When the excitement finally died down and the family rested, Cordelia slid between the girls, all three of them lying there, panting, Robin's cum trickling out of their well-fucked holes. Robin slid down onto his wife, and the four of them joined into a messy family kiss. Nobody had to say it, because it was apparent to all of them from action alone, from the warmth of their touches, how they drifted off into deeper kisses with Severa and Cordelia to one side, Robin and Morgan to another. This was how it was now. Their family was unusual and strange before all this, but they would certainly never be the same after that night.

“We're going to need a bigger bed,” Robin said at last, pulling his lips from Severa's--the couple had swapped daughters, and then ended up in a massive, nude cuddle pile. “Because I think you girls should sleep with us from now on, as a family.”


End file.
